Leafpool's Time
by Mosaic31
Summary: A fanfic about if Leafpool had run away instead of becoming a warrior, right after Sunrise. Will she adapt to her new city life?
1. Prologue

_Yo Fanfiction people XD this is a story I wrote when Sunrise just got out. :P Yeah, when I read Fading Echos, Leafpool's a warrior. ^^ But this is a story about when I thought she ran away. :P enjoy!_

**Prologue**

Leafpool stopped and sniffed the air with a little look over to her left, another to the right. The coast was clear. However, her whiskers twitching tensely, Leafpool was worried. What if her trail was scented? She winced. In these times, Windclan would love an excuse to attack Thunderclan. All because of her.

Again.

But no time to ponder, she told herself scornfully. Casting a last look behind her, Leafpool sprinted flat out over the empty moorland. She never felt so vulnerable in the open lands. But, hey, she had just lost her kits, admitted betrayal to her clan, and ruined her sisters (and Clan's) reputation. Leafpool squeezed her eyes shut as her limbs began to burn. This being fit thing was hard, expecially for a plump medicine cat like her. Regret tinged her thoughts as Leafpool wondered if she would be fitter if the most tiring thing she did, which was walk a couple of mousetails for some plants, would be different if she was just a warrior. Things would be also more simpler if she was a warrior. Like her kits… though their father was in a different clan, being a medicine cat made it all worse. No medicine cat is allowed to have kits.

But Leafpool knew she wasn't fit for being a warrior. Being medicine cat was her life.

And now she gave it all away. Leafpool just couldn't live as a disgrace to her clan any more. Hopefully, Jayfeather would be a good medicine cat in her place._ No_, she told herself, trying to be cheery. _That's a stupid question_. Of COURSE her son would be a BRILLIANT medicine cat.

Leafpool chuckled as she opened her eyes. There was her destination, the twoleg place. Many a colours shone as stars in the dark ground. Now how did they create light like that? Did the twolegs find a way to obtain fire? Well Leafpool was going there. She promised herself she'd find out.

No. First, I have to find shelter, Leafpool reasoned with herself. A sharp pang, as sharp as the cold night air, sliced through her heart. She remembered her sister's reasonings to her running away.

"No! Leafpool! Don't go! We'll figure all this out," Squirrelflight had begged just some hours ago. Her fluffy, bright ginger tail swished from side to side, brushing the moss growing on the floor. They were talking in the forest. The tail twitched, longing to wrap comfortingly around Leafpool. But her head was bowed, thoughts set.

"No YOUSELF, Squirrelflight," she said sharply. Leafpool was never sharp with her sister, and that made Squirrelflight freeze and narrow her eyes. Leafpool felt sorry at once. "I'm sorry. But I have done all these bad things to my clan… and to you… I can't live with that! Please, just let me go. I'll be happy in my new life, I promise."

Squirrelflight snorted, then growled. "Do you have bees in your brain, Leafpool! You're doing the most wrong thing in your life. I'll stop you, no matter what."

Her dear sister's words trailed off into the night. Leafpool continued with her running. Heart up to her throat, Leafpool tried to save her sister's voice. Oh, silly Squirrelflight. You will always win with everyone else, but you can't win with your sister. I'm sorry.

It was just so Squirrelflight to explode on her like that. But she did love her, very much. Leafpool felt her grief and anger, but she could not let it get in her way. Thunderclan would be better without her.

And now, as Leafpool skidded to a stop over a ridge, she looked down. Many flashing monsters, loud noises, and tangy smells promised a new, very, very different life.

_Alright, Squirrelflight. Let's see if I can keep my promise._

_..._

_So, what do you think? Should I continue? XD_

_-Mosaic  
_


	2. 1: What's This?

Leafpool inhaled the new smells, the new life. Her eyes shining brightly, she gazed at the (city) in wonder. Wow. It was sure different from her clan life. Mixed emotions nearly choked her. It was a horrible feeling.

Cautiously stepping down a slope, the dirt felt cold and damp to her paws. Leafpool winced. It was a steep slope, and there was a kind of smelly river and giant hole at the bottom, running through the hill.

Oh, twolegs.

_Well, _Leafpool thought, trying to put on a brave face, _Here I go._

But with one step, Leafpool slipped and tumbled down the hill. Dirt and other things (o.o) entered her ears, mouth. The disgusting taste made her retch. It was a long slope, and halfway, Leafpool tried to extend a paw.

Wrong move!

Leafpool rolled over her own leg, and a sickening pain shot up her limb. A crack soon followed, and Leafpool cried out, feeling like she was giving birth again. Helplessly, the poor she-cat tumbled down the rest of the now-muddy ending. And now, she splashed into the river. Rancid smells were emitted of it, smelling close to crow-food. Yuck!

Crickets chirps, maddeningly annoying, as Leafpool lay in the dirty water. Finally, she had enough energy to hoist her head up, spitting out a large content of the disgusting green water. She moaned as chunks of debris floated into her broken leg. Hyperventilating in pain, Leafpool didn't know what to do, which was very new to her. Fear wormed into her belly.

Giving a small wimper, Leafpool drifted into unconsciousness, the moon reflected off her wet pelt.

"Howdy lady!" shouted a childlike voice loudly.

Leafpool screamed, and immediately started to bat her front legs in a running kind of way. But, ultimately failing, she stopped. Leafpool realized that she was resting on her side. In fact, she was resting on her side in a small, quaint little dark box. Mold and the smell of soggy growth was all around her. Light shone in a square, and extremely loud buzzes and the sound of monsters were everywhere.

The voice belonged to a little kit, a scruffy and scrawny pale ginger tabby kitten. He looked at her with big gray-blue eyes.

Leafpool blinked at him and checked out her leg through her peripheral vision. It was wrapped up, nice and tight.

"Greetings, kit. I am Leafpool. It seems my leg as been broken-"

The light shining into the brown box was blocked out temparily.

"Ho, you don't need no fancy language here in the city, lady," mewed an old looking black and white tabby tom. "We is to speak normally! Now come on, relax, lady."

Shocked, Leafpool replied curtly, "I said, my names Leafpool." her voice was hard and there was a hint of a growl; she was wary, though these cats were being kind- too kind.

But the tom and the kit laughed along merrily, low and squeaky high. "Oh, Leafpool's quite the charmer, eh, Indy? Got that sharpness in 'er."

Indy, the little kitten, mewed back merrily, "Yes, sir! She was squirming all through and through when we mended her dear leg!"

Leafpool gave a squeak of indignation. "I do NOT squeak!" she snapped, before realizing that she just did. Sighing, Leafpool closed her eyes as the two started to laugh again.

What did she get herself into?

But Leafpool was smiling.


End file.
